The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, auxiliary driving devices provide a function which assists vehicle control in the longitudinal direction using an adaptive cruise control (ACC), or assists vehicle control in the lateral direction using a lane departure warning system (LDWS) or lane keeping auxiliary system (LKAS).
Recently, autonomous driving vehicles for automatically controlling a vehicle in the longitudinal or lateral direction without driver intervention have been developed.
Meanwhile, in controlling a vehicle in the longitudinal direction, cases in which the distance between the vehicle and a vehicle in front is erroneously sensed and differs from the actual distance can occur due to varying the height of the vehicle in front.